Darkness beckons
by Silver moonbeams
Summary: A Tom/Harry drabble written for Azure Delta.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters.

Prompts used: 'vanished', 'artfully' and 'brighter than the moon'

Darkness beckons

Harry had always been entranced by the Dark lord. Ever since he'd seen him as a young boy of twelve, Harry was unable to get the man out of his mind. The then sixteen year old Dark lord had seemed aloof and unapproachable, arrogant and cocksure.

It had been sheer luck that the cave-in caused by the spell fire had separated him and the Dark lord on opposite sides of the rock fall. Tom had fled, the diary vanished and dear Ginny had perished…

Yet he'd left an impression. He'd been fascinated then and he was fascinated even now. With age, that platonic fascination had changed to something entirely else. Something deeper, something primal.

He didn't know if what he felt for the Dark lord was just lust or if he himself was totally off his rocker to even dream of such things with the man who was, in effect, a murderer.

It was obvious from the man standing across him that it was not the same young boy who had fled from Hogwarts that day. For sure, this was the Dark lord; (though he had no clue as to what he was doing there in the Ministry so late at night or how no-one was able to recognize him) because he had the same looks of that young man but his age did not add up. Some how that young boy of sixteen was now the thirty year old man standing across him, hair artfully spiked to give him a just shagged look; no doubt waiting for the elevator to take him into the bowels of the Ministry.

It was positively criminal how good looking that man was, Harry thought with a rueful grimace.

He himself had come there to get the 'Trace' removed as he was now 18 years old and had finished his N.E.W.T.s with top marks. He'd specifically chosen a time when there would be fewer people to run into, hence the late hour.

The elevator pinged it's arrival, the doors opening automatically. Keeping a wary yet fascinated eye on the man, Harry entered the elevator, closely followed by the tall, handsome man.

He knew he was being watched with detached amusement. No doubt the Dark lord was planning how to get one up over him.

"I know who you are, you know. You haven't fooled me."

"Oh and pray tell me, who am I?" Came the soft reply in a cultured voice.

"You're the dark lord" Harry replied baldly, unconcerned about the danger he might be putting himself into.

"Hmm…And what if I was? What are you planning to do about it?" the Dark lord asked, coming to stand directly in front of him, placing his palms on the wall at either side of his head; effectively caging him within his arms.

"Why, nothing, of course."

"And why would you do that?" the Dark lord whispered into his ear, stepping into his personal space.

"Maybe because I have an unhealthy obsession with you; and given the chance I'd like to get rid of it rather than get even more entrenched in it." Harry replied in a soft voice, trembling with the desire to close the final distance between them.

"Careful. You might not always get what you expect."

"I'm willing to take my chances."

"Well then, how do you propose to get rid of this '_obsession_' of yours?" The Dark lord queried, an odd lilt to his voice, his breath fanning his face gently.

"Like this, of course."

And with that statement, Harry quickly leaned towards Tom and caught his lips in a gentle kiss; his lips resting lightly on the Dark lord's. He ran his tongue over those soft lips, quietly asking for permission.

For a minute, Harry thought he wouldn't respond and he began to draw away, when finally those lips opened and invited exploration. While Harry was otherwise distracted, Tom managed to stop the elevator midway with a flick of his wand and a silent incantation; preventing anyone from interrupting them.

Harry leisurely kissed Tom and with a final peck, drew away to gaze at him.

"Are you quite finished?" Tom drawled out in a sibilant hiss, unbearably aroused by what had just taken place.

At a silent nod from Harry, he cupped Harry's cheeks between his strong yet slightly bony hands and said, "This is what will be yours when you finally join me"; before crashing his lips against Harry's, giving him a kiss that he wouldn't soon forget.

He coaxed Harry to open his mouth after which he roughly mapped all the dips and crevices in his mouth; tongues dueling, teeth clashing, breath dissipating. Yet still, they continued to kiss, the Dark lord bringing Harry to new heights.

Finally, he drew back, both of them panting harshly. A flick of his wand and the elevator started moving again.

The ping of the elevator startled them, so engrossed were they in staring at each other. Neither one knowing what to say anymore. A world of possibilities had opened up for them; Harry in particular, was unsure about the path that was right. The one that was expected and right in the eyes of the people or the path that could lead to his happiness, the one that he desired...

He didn't know which side was better, the **_Light_** with its never ending expectations and well-meaning manipulations, cloaking minor wrongs for the greater good; or the **_Dark_**, with its never-ending temptations of acceptance, strength and freedom; freedom to be who he wanted to be; free from the shackles that the people wanted to bind him with for their own petty purposes.

"Well, Harry, it seems we have reached our destinations, _for now_. You know where to find me when you finally know what you want. I'll be waiting for you."

"Yes, I do." Harry agreed; an unreadable look on his face as he watched the Dark lord exit the elevator.

Just as it was about to close again to take him to the upper levels of the Ministry, he saw the Dark lord, no, Tom; turn back and say with a pleased smirk,

"You've just made my night brighter than the moon tonight."


End file.
